Making
by Lee Sook Joo
Summary: Kris adalah seorang straight dan dia sudah memiliki kekasih yang sedang kuliah di Hongkong. Namun semua mulai berubah semenjak Chanyeol mengajaknya bersenang-senang di sebuah klub malam khusus para gay./Bad summary./WARNING! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!./RnR juseyo?
1. Just Prolog

Rated: T semi M

Genre: Romance/Drama

Cast: Kris Wu, Huang Zi Tao, Lu Han, and more

Warning: Gs maybe shounen-ai content, typos, OOC, etc.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Wu! Bukankah kau bilang ingin bersenang-senang di sini?" Chanyeol tampak terus mengajak teman sepermainannya untuk mencari namja-namja cantik untuk dimanjakan.<p>

"Kau picik sekali, bagaimana dengan kekasih mungilmu di Hongkong sana? Kau ingin mencampakkannya dan bertengkar hebat lagi dengannya seperti dulu?" Kris masih mengelak.

"Lalu kenapa kau menerima begitu saja ajakanku tadi siang? Apa kau juga mau mengkhianati kekasih pandamu di seberang sana?" lawan Chanyeol sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku hanya minum-minum saja, tidak ada yang lain selain itu," ketus Kris menuang kembali alkohol ke gelas kemudian meminumnya dengan sekali teguk.

"Hey, kau lupa ya? Kau itu mudah sekali mabuk dan kemungkinan besar kau akan berbuat macam-macam pada namja cantik di sekitar sini," bisik Chanyeol memperingatkan.

"Tidak mungkin," bantah Kris mentah-mentah.

"Terserah kau saja," ujar Chanyeol mulai berpikiran licik untuk menjebak Kris berbuat sesuatu yang tidak senonoh di klub malam khusus para gay tersebut.

Sementara Kris mencoba menghabiskan botol pertamanya, Chanyeol sudah berinisiatif ingin mengambil yang baru untuk teman karibnya itu dengan sedikit taburan bubuk obat perangsang di dalamnya. Dia yakin pasti namja blasteran China-Kanada tersebut akan tergugah untuk menyentuh salah satu namja cantik di tempat mereka bersenang-senang sekarang. Namja bertelinga lebar itu juga sudah mengincar salah seorang namja cantik yang sedang duduk santai di salah satu kursi dekat bartender dengan segelas wine yang segar dan mengundang hasratnya.

"This is for you, selamat menikmati," Chanyeol sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan sebotol alkohol yang baru untuk Kris. Dan silahkan nikmati hidangan pembukanya nanti, batin Chanyeol.

"Thank's, Chan," jawab Kris sudah setengah sadar.

"Aku pergi dulu, kau bisa menelponku jika ingin pulang," pamit Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena Kris sudah meneguk minumannya untuk gelas pertamanya yang baru.

"Silahkan," Kris merasa kepalanya mulai terasa pening dan pandangan matanya mulai buyar.

"Pasti Dobi bodoh itu memasukkan sesuatu lagi ke minumanku, dia harus menerima akibatnya besok. Awas saja, kau Park!" umpat Kris sebal. Suhu tubuhnya ikut meningkat, sepertinya Kris benar-benar harus mencari pelampiasan untuk meleburkan rasa aneh yang meletup-letup dalam dirinya sekarang.

"Hey, kau!" panggil Kris pada seseorang berparas manis yang tidak sengaja lewat di depannya.

"Ya, ada apa?" suaranya terdengar masih seperti namja, tapi kenapa kulit namja tersebut sangat jernih dan mulus layaknya kulit yeoja?

"Kemari sebentar," pinta Kris mengayunkan jari telunjuknya untuk menyuruhnya mendekat.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya namja itu dengan sengaja mendudukkan pantatnya di paha Kris, membuat empunya sedikit meringis nikmat mendapatkan sensasi menyenangkan tersebut.

"Layani aku malam ini," Kris berbisik seduktif ke telinganya dengan pelan.

"Dengan senang hati, Mr.," balasnya menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Kris agar tubuh mereka dapat saling berdempetan, mengakibatkan daerah selatan mereka bergesekan secara tidak langsung.

Dari kejauhan, Chanyeol dapat melihat kemesraan Kris dengan seorang namja cantik yang tak dikenalnya. Sontak saja bibirnya langsung menyunggingkan senyum tiga jarinya dengan konyol, sepertinya dia dan Kris harus menyewa kamar masing-masing untuk menikmati malam panjang mereka di klub jahannam ini.

"Chagiya, apa kau tahu siapa namja rusa yang sedang dipangku oleh temanku di sana?" tanya Chanyeol tidak kalah panasnya memangku mainannya yang sudah sebulan ini ia sewa.

"Namanya Luhan, dia orang baru di sini. Tapi asal kau tahu, dia sangat agresif dan selalu meninggalkan kesan yang manis untuk para pelanggannya," jawab Kyungsoo semakin manja pada Chanyeol.

"Boleh aku menyewanya juga, chagi?" ujar Chanyeol jail, sukses membuat namja cantik bermata bulat tersebut merengut.

"Aku hanya bercanda saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sampai di mana kita tadi?" kikik Chanyeol geli.

"Di sini," Kyungsoo menunjuk bibir merah mudanya yang tebal, memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk kembali mencumbunya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Chanyeol langsung meraup bibirnya dengan ganas. Seakan dia tidak takut akan berdampak buruk tentang hubungannya dengan sang kekasih yang sebentar lagi menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Hongkong. Sedangkan Kris sudah hilang kendali, dia sudah diseret oleh namja cantik bernama Luhan tadi ke sebuah kamar khusus untuk mereka berdua saja. Jangan ditanya lagi apa yang akan mereka lakukan di sana, yang pasti mereka pasti akan melakukan kegiatan intim di atas ranjang untuk memenuhi hasrat bergejolak di dalam diri mereka masing-masing.

* * *

><p>Still prolog, chingu. ^^<p>

Keep or delete?


	2. Chapter 1: Miss you, baby

Rated: T semi M

Genre: Romance/Drama

Cast: Kris Wu, Huang Zi Tao, Lu Han, and more

Warning: Gs maybe shounen-ai content, typos, OOC, etc.

* * *

><p>Tao dan Baekhyun sedang menjalani masa kuliah di The Hong Kong Polytechnic University Faculty of Business, mereka juga berada di fakultas yang berbeda. Tao berada di mata kuliah kursus bisnis, sedangkan Baekhyun berada di mata kuliah kursus psikologi. Jika kalian ingin bertanya apa hubungan yang terikat antara Tao dan Baekhyun, maka jawabannya adalah mereka merupakan sepasang kakak beradik. Tao berkelahiran di Qingdao, Shandong, China dan Baekhyun berkelahiran di Bucheon, Gyeonggi, Korea Selatan. Karena itulah, wajah mereka sedikit tidak terlalu mirip dan nama mereka sengaja dibuat berbeda. Nama asli Baekhyun itu adalah Huang Bai Xian, hanya saja dia sudah nyaman dengan nama Koreanya dibandingkan dengan nama Chinanya yang dulu diberikan oleh nenek tercintanya.<p>

"Apakah kalian benar-benar mau terus mempertahankan hubungan kalian dengan pacar kalian di Seoul sana? Lalu apa kalian tidak takut kalau mereka akan berselingkuh tanpa sepengetahuan kalian?" tanya Jackson mendapat anggukan setuju dari Chen.

"Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti memanas-manasi mereka, eoh?" timpal Kai mulai jengkel dengan ocehan dua teman sejurusannya tersebut.

"Kami hanya merasa kasihan saja pada mereka, apa salahnya jika kami memberi simpatik pada mereka?" sahut Chen dengan tampang innocent.

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian ikut berujar, "kami tidak perlu dikasihani, kami masih kuat menjalin hubungan jarak jauh dengan pacar kami. Kalian tidak usah repot-repot mengkhawatirkan keadaan kami, kalian urus saja urusan kalian sendiri. Ya, kan, Tao?"

Sang adik tidak menjawab, dia tengah asyik mendengarkan lagu klasik yang mengalun lembut di earphone-nya sambil menatap pemandangan kota Anhui lewat jendela kantin universitas mereka. Tanpa ia sadari, salah seorang temannya juga sedang memandang dalam diam. Sontak saja yang lain berdehem untuk menegur namja berkulit hampir albino yang duduk berhadapan langsung dengan Tao tersebut, namanya Oh Sehun dan merupakan mahasiswa berprestasi asal Seoul, Korea Selatan.

"Berhentilah menatap adikku, kau akan dimarahi oleh pacarnya nanti," canda Baekhyun sedikit berlebihan.

"Bagaimana dengan Jackson yang kemarin pagi sudah mencium pipimu tepat di depan anak-anak? Apa pacarmu yang bernama Chanyeol itu tahu dan ikut memarahinya?" Chen kembali menimpali sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung lebar Jackson.

"Kau benar juga, apa dia akan menghajar Jackson sampai babak belur nanti karena sudah berani-beraninya menyentuhmu?" tambah Kai ikut berkata jail pada sunbae kesayangannnya tersebut.

"Keep calm, guys! Jangan membuat pujaan hatiku meradang lagi, dia calon psikolog maka kalian tidak boleh menguji kesabarannya dulu," Jackson akhirnya angkat bicara dan menarik masing-masing kerah kemeja dua teman sepermainannya itu dengan sebal.

"Oke, fix. We are understand," seru Kai mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Tao," panggil Baekhyun segera melepas sebelah earphone yang menempel pada telinga adiknya.

"Ya, Jiejie?" respon Tao langsung menghentikan aktivitas mendengarkan musik klasik-nya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu," lirih Baekhyun syarat akan keputus asaan.

"Memangnya tentang apa, Jie?" tanya Tao heran.

"Tentang Kris dan Chanyeol," jawab Baekhyun lesu.

Semua orang yang duduk di meja itu kembali saling berdehem satu sama lain mengisyaratkan untuk memberikan tempat dan waktu untuk Huang bersaudara tersebut berbicara empat mata saja. Mereka juga sudah tahu jika mencampuri urusan orang lain itu tidak baik, satu persatu dari mereka mulai beranjak dari tempat duduk masing-masing. Tinggalah kini tersisa Baekhyun dan Tao, sepertinya si sulung Huang ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang serius tentang kekasih mereka berdua pada sang adik.

"Ada apa, Jiejie? Kenapa wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu?" Tao sedikit bergurau.

"Aku merasa sudah tidak kuat lagi mempertahankan hubunganku dengan Chanyeol, aku akan memutuskannya setelah kita berlibur ke Seoul saat musim dingin nanti. Yang mereka katakan benar, aku sangat takut jika dia mengkhianatiku secara diam-diam. Lebih baik aku mengakhiri secepat mungkin, daripada luka dan kerinduanku ini padanya berakhir dengan sia-sia saja," jelas Baekhyun dengan suara yang sedikit tercekat.

Baekhyun kembali berujar pada Tao, "bagaimana denganmu?"

"Entahlah, Jie. Aku masih terlalu percaya pada Kris kalau dia pasti akan menjaga hatinya dan setia menungguku kembali ke sisinya," jawab Tao tidak terlalu yakin pada perasaannya sendiri.

"Aku juga berharap demikian terjadi pada Chanyeol, tapi aku terlanjur curiga pada mereka berdua kalau mereka pasti sudah berani bermain wanita lain tanpa sepengetahuan kita di sana," balas Baekhyun benar-benar ingin segera menyerah pada keadaan.

"Jiejie, bisakah kau bertahan sedikit lagi? Keluarga kita sudah menjalin hubungan baik dengan keluarga mereka berdua, jangan buat hubungan yang sudah terjalin menjadi buruk dan terjadi konflik di antara keluarga kita dengan keluarga Kris Gege dan Chanyeol Oppa," hibur Tao memenggam erat tangan kakaknya.

"Kau benar, kita harus menjaga nama baik keluarga Huang agar tidak dipandang sebelah mata oleh keluarga mereka berdua," ucap Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dengan semangat yang baru.

"Tampaknya mereka sedang menguping pembicaraan kita, Jie," bisik Tao sambil memandang balik teman-temannya yang rupanya masih berada tidak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka.

"Aissh, mereka benar-benar…," umpat Baekhyun bersiap akan mengomeli mereka lagi.

Drrrtt…

"Hello, Baba," sapa Baekhyun riang.

"…"

"Kami masih baik-baik saja di sini, bagaimana dengan kabar Baba sendiri di Qingdao?" Baekhyun bertanya balik pada ayahnya di seberang sana.

"…"

"Benarkan? Tumben sekali Baba sempat menelponku, apa ada sesuatu terjadi yang belum kami ketahui di sana?" Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, memberi tanda pada Tao supaya dia diam saja sambil mendengarkan obrolan mereka.

"…"

"Baba akan menikah lagi? Dengan siapa?" Baekhyun kali ini benar-benar penasaran dan Tao semakin mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan seksama.

"…"

"Pemilik butik bernama Li Na itu? Apa Baba tidak salah bicara?" Baekhyun mencoba menahan tawanya.

"…"

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir seberapa beruntungnya kami mendapatkan Mama secantik dan seanggun dirinya. Kapan acara pernikahan Baba dengannya diadakan? Aku berharap sebelum hari natal tiba, aku juga ingin berlibur ke Seoul dan menjiarahi makam Mama di sana," seru Baekhyun sangat antusias menanggapi perkataan sang ayah.

"…"

"Waktu yang tepat, Ba. Kami pasti akan datang ke Beijing, tunggu saja kami nanti," jelas Baekhyun menyenggol sedikit lengan kurus Tao.

"…"

"Jadi Baba juga akan mengundang Kris dan Chanyeol begitu?" desis Baekhyun masih belum yakin dengan ucapan ayahnya tadi.

"…"

"Bukan begitu, Ba. Aku sangat merindukannya, seperti halnya aku merindukan Baba di sini," jawab Baekhyun rendah.

"Aku juga, Ba," timpal Tao ikut angkat bicara.

"…"

"Iya, Baba. Kami pasti akan belajar dengan tekun di sini dan lulus menjadi sarjana terbaik agar Baba bangga pada prestasi yang kami capai nanti," sahut Baekhyun serius.

"…"

"Miss you too, Baba. See you~" balas Baekhyun dan Tao bersamaan.

* * *

><p>"Luhan Hyung, bukankah kau anak dari keluarga konglomerat? Kenapa kau malah memilih pekerjaan tidak senonoh ini dibandingkan bekerja di perusahaan butik Eomma-mu?" tanya Kyungsoo mulai menyantap sarapannya.<p>

"Aku tidak suka dengan dunia bisnis dan aku juga ingin bersenang-senang sebentar di sini," jawab Luhan acuh, seakan semuanya hanya permainan belaka.

"Apa kau tidak takut jika Eomma-mu mengetahui perbuatan nakalmu selama ini, Hyung?" Kyungsoo masih saja mengoceh di sela-sela kegiatan makannya.

"Tidak, sebentar lagi aku mau pulang kembali ke Beijing. Eomma-ku akan menikah lagi," Luhan nampak tidak peduli dengan semua anggapan Kyungsoo yang terlalu berlebihan menurutnya.

"Dengan siapa?" ujar Kyungsoo kembali penasaran tentang latar belakang keluarga Luhan yang sangat kaya.

"Huang Fai," sahut Luhan enteng.

"Jinja? Dia itu adalah Baba-nya pacar Kris dan pacar Chanyeol, berarti dia akan menjadi ayah tirimu nanti?" seru Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

"Begitulah, memangnya kenapa?" Luhan terus bersikap santai, tidak mempermasalahkan posisinya yang nantinya akan menjadi kakak tiri dari pacar Kris dan pacar Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan Kris dengan mudah jika aku berada di posisimu sekarang," tegas Kyungsoo.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Luhan kembali bertanya.

"Kris dan pacarnya sudah menjalin hubungan hampir lima tahun dan mereka sudah mengenal dengan baik kepribadian mereka masing-masing," jelas Kyungsoo berubah menjadi serius.

"Sedangkan Chanyeol dengan pacarnya?" Luhan bermaksud menantang Kyungsoo.

"Mereka juga sudah menjalin hubungan sekitar tujuh tahun, tapi mereka sering bertengkar saat mereka masih duduk di bangku High School. Aku tidak terlalu tahu apa penyebabnya, yang pasti selalu saja ada orang ketiga mencoba merusak hubungan mereka berdua," Kyungsoo tidak menyadari singgungan Luhan tadi.

"Dan salah satunya adalah kau sebagai orang ketiganya," tunjuk Luhan dengan seenaknya.

"Kau juga, Hyung," timpal Kyungsoo sengit.

"Baiklah, tapi intinya kita sama-sama orang ketiga yang mencoba merusak hubungan orang lain. Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau mau saja disewa Chanyeol selama tiga bulan?" tanya Luhan kembali menguji kesabaran Kyungsoo.

"Karena aku menyukainya," jawab Kyungsoo lantang.

"Damn it, sudah kuduga itu," seru Luhan bersorak penuh kemenangan.

Selanjutnya terjadilah adu mulut antara dua namja cantik dan mungil mungil tersebut, mereka memang menyukai Kris dan Chanyeol namun mereka tetap bersikap professional. Semua perkataan mereka hanyalah sampai di mulut saja, tidak mungkin sampai ketindakan yang akan membuat mereka berurusan dengan pacar pelanggan mereka.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey, sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu di sana?<strong>_

_[Delete]_

_**Apa kau merindukan Gege di sana? Gege ingin sekali bertemu denganmu lagi, apa kau belajar dengan rajin?**_

_[Delete]_

_**Maafkan Gege kalau akhir-akhir ini jarang menghubungimu, apa kau masih baik-baik saja di sana?**_

_[Delete]_

Oh, ayolah, Kris. Tao sedang menunggu telpon ataupun sms darimu di sana. Jangan biarkan dia menunggumu, dia terlalu berharga untuk kau diamkan begitu saja.

Drrrtt…

_**Tao calling…**_

Langsung saja Kris menggeser layar ponselnya untuk menjawab panggilan dari sang kekasih hati, rasanya Kris ingin sekali memeluknya namun jarak masih memisahkan cinta suci mereka.

_"Gege!" _Terdengarlah suara khas Tao menyapa pendengarannya.

"Iya, sayang," sahut Kris sambil tersenyum simpul melihat wajah Tao yang memberengut di screen ponselnya, karena mereka sedang melakukan percakapan melalui video call.

_"Tao sangat merindukan Kris Gege, apa Gege juga merindukan Tao?"_

"Tentu saja, Gege RINDU sekali dengan Tao," balas Kris memberi sedikit penekanan pada kata rindu.

_"Benarkah? Apa kabarmu di sana, Ge? Apa kau tidak bekerja hari ini?"_

"Gege baik-baik saja, Gege sengaja tidak masuk kerja hari ini," jawab Kris mengelus layar datar ponselnya seakan dia sedang mengelus pipi Tao yang jauh di mata.

_"Apa Gege sedang sakit? Gege pasti mabuk tadi malam, benar kan?"_

"Iya," ujar Kris kecoplosan.

_"Gege, kau ini!" _Tao kembali merengut sambil mengkerucutkan bibir tipisnya yang menggoda.

"Bukan begitu, maksudnya teman Gege sempat mengajak Gege minum-minum tadi malam tapi Gege tolak secara mentah-mentah. Gege hanya terlalu stress memikirkan pekerjaan, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Gege," jelas Kris berhasil berbohong.

_"Wajah Gege tidak terlalu meyakinkan."_

Seketika itu juga Kris langsung memasang raut muka yang sangat memelas, bahkan Tao tertawa puas setelah melihatnya.

_"Sudah, Ge. Kau membuatku sakit perut, wajahmu sangat lucu kalau tertekuk seperti itu."_ Suara tawa Tao yang riang membuat sedikit kerinduan Kris dapat mencair.

"Oh, iya! Bagaimana kabar Baekhyun?" Kris akhirnya teringat dengan calon adik iparnya itu.

_"Sedikit kurang baik, dia sempat berencana ingin memutuskan Chanyeol Gege. Tapi syukurlah tidak jadi, Baba kami akan menikah lagi, Ge."_

"Benarkah? Memangnya dengan siapa?" ujar Kris sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Tao tadi.

_"Seorang pemilik butik yang bernama Li Na. Apa kau mengenalnya, Ge?"_

Tunggu! Bukankah itu Mama-nya Luhan, jadi beliau akan menjadi ibu tiriku nanti. Batin Kris mulai berkecamuk.

_"Gege~!"_

"Gege mengenalnya, beliau merupakan teman bisnis Baba Gege," jawab Kris tersenyum kaku.

_"Wah, kebetulan sekali. Baba juga akan mengundangmu nanti, jadi kau harus datang ya, Ge!"_

"Pasti, say—" belum sempat Kris menyelesaikan perkataannya, panggilannya diputus secara sepihak oleh Tao.

_**[My Love] Maaf, Ge. Ngobrolnya nanti saja ya, dosenku sudah masuk kelas jadi aku langsung mematikan panggilannya tadi. Gege jangan sampai telat makan di sana, Tao tidak mau melihat wajah Gege menjadi pucat lagi. Tao sangat menyayangi Gege, miss you~**_

"Miss you too, baby," gumam Kris menatap lekat-lekat foto dirinya bersama Tao dengan berpose V sign kompak. Sepertinya masa-masa terindah dalam kisah percintaan mereka berdua akan datang kembali, Kris akan mencoba melupakan sekandalnya dengan Luhan yang akan menjadi calon kakak iparnya nanti. Kris berjanji akan bersungguh-sungguh menjaga hatinya demi kesetiaan Tao yang sudah diberikan untuknya dan menikahinya setelah kekasih pandanya tersebut wisuda di awal tahun nantinya bersama Baekhyun.

* * *

><p>—<strong>To be Continued—<strong>

* * *

><p>R: kris selingkuh<br>waaaaattttt  
>gak boleeeeeeehhhhhh gak boleeeehhhhhhh<br>aigoooo  
>apalagi sma luhaan<br>haiiissssh

lanjut deh  
>apdet asaapp<p>

A: Ahaha, aku udah update asap nih. Mian, kalau mengecewakan dan gak sesuai dengan kemauan chingu.

R: heol ini kristao slight krishan  
>APA KRISHAN SLIGHT KRISTAO! YANG JELAS<p>

GUE KIRA LUHAN TUH CEWENYA, TAO COWONYA TERNYATA BUKAN Y HAHAHA  
>GUE STUJUNYA INI KRISTAO YA<p>

A: Iya dch, chingu. Akhirnya nanti juga bakalan aku buat jadi KrisTao koq, jadi chingu tenang aja.

R: gak suka . Cuma itu pendapat gw . . Jalan ceritanya konyol

A: Oke, fix. Kalau gak suka, mending gak usah baca.

R: wWah parah ni mereka ber2 selingkuh. lanjuttttt ka

A: Hehe, udah aku lanjutin koq. Mian, seandainya chapter ini gak memuaskan. Berasa udah tua aja kalau chingu manggil aku kaka. #abaikan

R: seru niih. lanjut dong yaa:3

A: Sip, udah dilanjut donk. xD

R: Cuma mau bilang, gak suka sama ff ini. Katanya KrisTao tapi kenapa KrisHan? Gak usah pake nama KrisTao deh kalau ujung-ujungnya KrisHan.. Kalau emang berniat buat Krishan, gak usah bawa nama Tao, njing.

A: Gak suka, tak perlu baca. Kau tahu saja bagaimana jalan cerita selanjutnya, chingu. Kalau tetap gak suka, tidak perlu memaksakan untuk membaca fanfic abal saya ini.

R: Kayaknya ini KrisHan slight KrisTao.  
>Kalo emang bener sih saran sebaiknya diganti :D<p>

A: Sarannya bagus sich, chingu. Emangnya apa yang harus diganti?

R: Di sini krishan making love, di hongkong tao diperkosa sehun oke oke? #dirajam

A: Tau aja kalau Sehun itu sukanya ama Tao, jadi mereka saling manas-manasi satu sama lain gitu? Ntar mereka bereempat kebakar dong? #abaikan

R: gw sebagai KTS gk suka sama ini cerita. klau mau krishan jngan bawa tao donk. ini pndapat gw yah thor,sorry gw gk suka sma ceritanya.

A: Oke, fix. Semua opini orang itu emang beda-beda, aku hargai pendapat kamu. AKU TEGASKAN SEKALI LAGI BUAT READERS LAIN YANG GAK SUKA DENGAN FANFIC ABAL SAYA INI, MENDING GAK USAH BACA TERUS CLOSE TAB AJA. SELESAI, JANGAN REPOT-REPOT MENYIAKAN WAKTU ANDA DENGAN MEMBACA FANFIC NORAK SAYA INI...! #IKLANCURHAT #Capslockjebol

R: ini bakal jadi kristao atau krislu nih?

kalau kristao tolong jangan terlalu dalam menyakiti baby panda /?

A: Oke, fix. Tergantung mood aku, aku yang nentuin apakah ada konflik yang berat atau ringan saja? Bersiaplah dengan kejutanku yang datang tak terduga, haha... #ketawanista

* * *

><p>Keep or delete?<p> 


End file.
